


Fanficagem

by pcyooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Best Friends, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Fanfiction, Folk Music, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: chansoo | GuiChanNoDi!au | comédiaOnde Chanyeol e Kyungsoo são um duo famoso de folk, e um dia quando Park Chanyeol pega o kindle do melhor amigo sem permissão fica abismado ao perceber que Kyungsoo lia fanfics sobre os dois, organizadas em diversas listas de leituras no aparelho.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Fanficagem

Chanyeol não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era verdade. Parecia o tipo de coisa que as pessoas faziam para nutrir algum universo paralelo e aquilo o incomodava demais. Que tipo de pessoa fazia histórias sobre ele e o melhor amigo… fazendo coisas?

Um arrepio passou pela sua espinha.

Nunca mais queria chegar perto de ler qualquer coisa parecida. Não conseguia ao menos digerir. Todos os detalhes do ato fazia com que sua mente criativa voasse para um lugar que nunca deveria ser explorado. Nunca. Em hipótese alguma. Mas o problema nem ao menos era tão pequeno quanto esse. O problema, ah, esse era de uma escala perigosa.

As ditas fanfictions — que Park carinhosamente chamava de criadoras de traumas — estavam todas no display do kindle do seu melhor amigo, companheiro de banda, e de história de ficções eróticas: Do Kyungsoo. No começo, Chanyeol havia achado que todas eram inofensivas. Ah, mas como não poderia estar mais errado.

Sinceramente, o que ele poderia ter na cabeça? Do Kyungsoo era bem mais reservado e ligeiramente mais irritado que ele. Ficava bravo com qualquer coisinha que pudesse lhe trazer desconforto. Então porque diabos ele não estava desconfortável com isso? Pior: estava lendo tudo aquilo como se fosse uma Bíblia! Que diabos?!

Chanyeol não conseguia mesmo lhe entender.

Naquele momento, ele se encontrava esperando Do voltar para o quarto de hotel em que estavam hospedados. O show havia sido uma coisa de louco! Tantas pessoas, de tantas idades… fazia Park se sentir melhor consigo mesmo como artista. Queria acreditar que a sua música era a razão de conforto daquelas pessoas, sempre que precisasse. Por isso sempre se sentia feliz quando fazia tour com seu melhor amigo.

Menos agora.

Agora ele só queria que Kyungsoo chegasse logo para poder lhe explicar o que ele estava pensando quando baixou as tais fanfictions naquele Kindle. Malditas fanfictions!

Chanyeol fechou os olhos. Ele não iria ler nada do que estava ali. Não iria. A curiosidade de saber sobre as histórias não ia vencer dessa vez. Não. Não mesmo!

Ah, que fosse!

O grandão tocou no ícone e na lista de leitura da qual Kyungsoo tinha separado por gênero. Resolveu que talvez o comédia romântica fosse mais tragável (ou pelo menos esperava que sim). Chanyeol respirou fundo antes de apertar em uma história qualquer:

**Show de Vizinho**

**chansoo | lemon/yaoi | vizinhos!au**

**Onde Park Chanyeol passa as noites de sexta feira querendo matar o vizinho barulhento que sempre dá festas com músicas extremamente altas. Certo dia quando perde a paciência, Park bate na porta do rapaz reunindo toda a sua coragem. Assim que o garoto abre a porta, Chanyeol percebe o seu maior problema: Do Kyungsoo era o garoto com quem sempre havia sonhado acordado desde o ensino médio.**

Ai. Tudo o que havia sonhado? Mesmo? Essas pessoas estão loucas! Só podia ser! Mas mesmo assim, ele resolveu ler o primeiro capítulo. Aliás, era só uma inocente história… achava que sim, pelo menos. Ainda não sabia direito onde é que iria aparecer os tais limões que apareciam nas tags, mas pensou que fosse nada demais.

Nada demais… e como estava enganado!

O capítulo parecia se passar como um roteiro de filme pornô, toda a coisa do “Você quer ver meu volume mais de perto?”, estava causando náuseas na sua cabeça. Park logo fechou a história, prometendo a si mesmo nunca mais ler essas histórias de limões, que agora estava desconfiando ser código para outra coisa!

Logo já pulou para a categoria fluffly, que Chanyeol havia pensado ter alguma coisa a ver com suflê, ou coisa parecida, pela quantidade de fanfictions que descreviam um Kyungsoo cozinhando para si. Assim como uma em especial que lhe chamou a atenção.

  


**Churros com chantilly**

**chansoo| cook!au| pwp**

**Do Kyungsoo é um padeiro bem respeitado com direito a até estrelas do Michelin. Sua padaria ficava bem perto de onde o empresário mais rabugento de Seoul, Park Chanyeol, costumava trabalhar. Um certo dia de mau humor característico, Park percebe que talvez se empanturrar de doces não seria uma má idéia, e acaba passando pela padaria ali perto de sua empresa.**

**O que não esperava era que o padeiro de lá seria uma refeição muito melhor de comer com os olhos**.  


Chanyeol começou a ler a história achando até mesmo bonitinha. Tinha diálogos legais e conversas bobinhas que o fazia rir com facilidade. Até que de repente, ninguém estava rindo mais. Tudo ficou muito sério, e uma tensão começou a pairar no ar, e o pior aconteceu: Kyungsoo, de repente espalhando chantilly sobre o seu… aaah, mas o que era aquilo? Porque todas as histórias pareciam acabar com ele transando com seu amigo, ou se servindo de jantar para ele, como o lanchinho da madrugada?

Ele passava essa!

Resolveu descer para uma lista que, definitivamente, estaria longe de problemas. Porque ela era intitulada de "fantasia/crossover", em que haviam várias histórias dos dois em universos de livros, tal como Harry Potter e Jogos Vorazes. Ah, isso tomou a atenção de Chanyeol. Era completamente diferente do que ele estava esperando.

Foi passando com o dedo até encontrar alguma sinopse que lhe chamasse a atenção. E acabou vendo uma:

**Gravity**

**Chansoo| enemies to lovers| bottom!Chanyeol**

**Em que uma ameaça assombra a galáxia tão, tão distante e cabe a Park Chanyeol, um jedi, usar a Força ao seu favor para acabar com o mal do Império. Só não contava que teria que acabar com a existência de um garoto com quem passou boa parte da sua vida: o seu ex-melhor amigo de infância, Do Kyungsoo.**

Park então começou a ler. E enquanto lia, não percebeu nada demais. Até que Kyungsoo finalmente apareceu, bem bonito, com muitas habilidades com seu sabre de luz. Muitas mesmo. Tanta habilidade que Chanyeol estava até mesmo se sentindo um pouco quente, pois havia muita tensão sexual ali, no meio da luta de espadas.

Já estavam quase chegando na parte da ação quando o Do Kyungsoo verdadeiro, de carne e osso, chegou, saído do banho com apenas a sua toalha enrolada na cintura. Chanyeol se assustou com a visão, jogando longe o kindle que estava na sua mão. Kyungsoo ergueu a sobrancelha com cinismo:

— O que é que foi isso? — perguntou, com os lábios se curvando, achando graça.

— N-nada não. — respondeu Chanyeol, se embaralhando todo com as mãos em cima do colo.

— Hum… — Do começou — Engraçado isso… porque pra mim parecia que você estava aprontando.

Ah, havia esquecido o quanto era difícil mentir para o seu melhor amigo.

— Não era nada não, Kyungsoo. Eu hein. — Park se levantou da cama, sem saber direito o que fazer para disfarçar que estava incomodado com tudo o que tinha lido.

Sua mente era muito fértil, e as imagens mentais já faziam um festival de cenas na sua cabeça. Kyungsoo, ele e chantilly espalhados por todas as partes. Kyungsoo empunhando um sabre de luz molhado de suor do treino de Jedi. Kyungsoo sendo o seu vizinho gostosão do outro lado do corredor. Kyungsoo vestindo uma cueca jockstrap e Kyungsoo chupando bem gostoso o seu…

— Chanyeol! Estou falando com você! — Seu amigo lhe gritou, fazendo o rapaz pular em pé.

— O que foi, caramba? — Chanyeol lhe encarou, mas percebeu na mesma hora o motivo do seu amigo falar tão bravo.

Kyungsoo estava com o kindle na mão, com uma carranca bem irritada. Como se ele tivesse o direito! Não era Chanyeol quem estava salvando por aí histórias dos dois juntos fazendo… coisas. Era o ele mesmo quem havia baixado e feito até mesmo lista cheias de fanfics dos dois. Se alguém poderia estar bravo ali naquele momento, esse alguém era Chanyeol!

— Por que você pegou o meu kindle sem a minha permissão? — Kyungsoo perguntou, de cara fechada.

— Eu queria ler… Mas aí… aí, eu acabei… — Chanyeol respirou fundo, fitando o seu melhor amigo.

— E aí o que Chanyeol, desembucha!

— Você quer mesmo saber?! — Park caminhou até ele com passos decididos e a expressão bem irritada também — Olha isso aqui! Você está vendo isso aqui? — ele apontou para o texto, sabendo que o outro agora poderia reconhecer algumas das fanfics no display — Nós estamos transando! Transando! E ainda tem essa coisa cheia de limões que eu não entendo!

Silêncio preencheu o quarto do hotel. Kyungsoo olhou para ele, com os olhos um pouco surpresos. Talvez ele não estivesse esperando que o rapaz fosse confrontá-lo tão diretamente, mas como Chanyeol iria dormir a noite? Aquilo era uma loucura das grandes.

Ambos ficaram se encarando, até que o inesperado aconteceu: Kyungsoo riu. E riu como nunca havia rido antes, cheio de gargalhadas mesmo.

— Meu Deus Kyungsoo! Não é pra rir! As pessoas pensam que você dá pra mim!

Kyungsoo ainda estava rindo, jogando o kindle novamente em cima da cama. Caminhou com apenas a toalha enrolada na cintura, procurando roupas na sua mala totalmente preta e sem firulas.

— Isso seria impossível. — ele disse, de costas para si.

— Exatamente! — Chanyeol concordou, aliviado que o rapaz parecia finalmente ter caído em si.

— Você nunca me aguentaria. Sou muito areia pra você, com certeza sou eu quem te come.

— Do Kyungsoo! — Park lhe repreendeu, fazendo um bico petulante.

O rapaz riu novamente, tirando uma camiseta e cueca boxer da mala. A maneira descontraída da qual ele estava levando aquele assunto perturbava muito o grandão. Para Chanyeol, não havia nenhuma outra opção naquela história toda a não ser ignorar o que as pessoas diziam. O que parecia ser o completo oposto do seu amigo, que aparentemente adorava tudo o que os fãs, denominados " _chansooistas_ ", amavam escrever sobre os dois por aí.

— Eu não entendo qual o problema, Yeollie. São só histórias. Não tem porque você ficar tão transtornado assim.

— Histórias? — Chanyeol rebateu, já se lembrando da coisa toda dos limões — As pessoas acham que estamos juntos! Não são apenas histórias.

— Elas não acham isso. — Kyungsoo lhe corrigiu — Elas esperam isso. Ou, no mínimo, apenas gostam da ideia de nós dois juntos.

— E isso não é perturbador pra você?

Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

— Não vejo porque seria.

— Eu não quero que as pessoas pensem isso de mim. — Chanyeol sussurrou.

Do revirou os olhos, tirando a única peça de roupa que vestia bem na sua frente.

O fato era que: ambos tinham muita proximidade. Chanyeol já havia visto Kyungsoo pelado mais vezes do que podia contar pela matemática. Mas isso, havia sido antes da sua imaginação fértil ler histórias sobre ele… tocando o corpo do seu melhor amigo. Beijando o corpo do seu melhor amigo. E até pior: desejando aquilo mais do que tudo na vida.

Park lhe encarou, tentando ver se ainda se sentia da mesma forma que antes. Quer dizer, era apenas Kyungsoo ali, o seu Kyungsoo, a quem havia dividido boa parte da sua carreira. Era o seu braço direito, seu menino da garganta de ouro. Não era nada demais. Nada demais.

— Você está fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água. — Kyungsoo lhe despertou dos pensamentos confusos, murmurando com a voz grossa.

Chanyeol tinha que discordar daquilo. Ele estava mesmo completamente louco!

— Sério mesmo? Você não se incomoda? Nem um pouco? — Kyungsoo se calou, parecendo cansado já daquela história.

Chanyeol esperou para que ele respondesse, mas isso parecia praticamente impossível. Caberia ao grandão lhe pressionar então.

Park caminhou até ele, que agora vestia uma camiseta preta e cueca combinando. A assinatura de Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol colocou a mão no seu ombro com cuidado, estranhando um pouco a maneira como ele havia se calado por conta daquilo. Não achava que era pra tanto! Estavam apenas conversando, por que ele parecia tão afetado com aquele debate?

— Soo?

— Não, eu não me sinto nem um pouco incomodado, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ficou em silêncio dessa vez. A voz dele ainda tinha alguma coisa que o rapaz não conseguia identificar.

— Sério? — Park tentou se aproximar mais uma vez, mas foi impedido.

Kyungsoo lhe dispensou com um aceno, colocando a toalha de banho em volta do pescoço. Ele tinha os cabelos pretos pingando sob o rosto, o que também trouxe certas memórias inoportunas ao mais alto. Era exatamente como o Mestre Jedi Doh se parecia na fanfic que havia lido, sem tirar nem pôr. Chanyeol ficou lhe encarando. Não sabia o que falar, porque aquela visão estava lhe distraindo.

Kyungsoo sorriu, parecendo achar graça dos seus olhos arregalados.

— Chanyeol, esquece isso de fanfic.

— Não vai dar pra esquecer! — Chanyeol protestou, já tendo imagens mentais do seu melhor amigo, que haviam ficado gravadas pelas fanfics que tinha lido — Vou ter pesadelos com você usando sei lá que tipo de " _renda pastel suavemente posta em sua pele alva_ ". Deus que me perdoe!

Kyungsoo bufou.

— Pesadelos? Está falando que eu não ficaria lindo com uma lingerie pastel? Nem você acredita nisso.

— Não coloque imagens na minha cabeça!

Kyungsoo sorriu.

— Hum…— o moreno se aproximou, caminhando lentamente até onde Park se encontrava.

Tinha aqueles olhos grandes direcionados para o seus próprios olhos arregalados, cheios de medo. Kyungsoo, quando queria provocar, se tornava um verdadeiro profissional.

— E se eu tirar a toalha agora, o que você iria me dizer?

— Credo, Kyungsoo! — Chanyeol lhe repreendeu — Você sabe que eu não te vejo assim, cara.

No mesmo segundo, toda a brincadeira parecia ter evaporado. Kyungsoo parou, cruzando os braço por cima do peito. Desviou o olhar para a cama do outro lado do quarto, e se afastou aos poucos, parecendo meio magoado. Chanyeol não estava entendendo muito porque toda aquela mudança havia acontecido.

— Soo… e-eu.. eu não queria te magoar. — Chanyeol começou, tentando interver pelo bem de sua amizade.

— Tudo bem. — Ele disse, mesmo que estava claro na voz rouca que não, não estava nada bem.

— Escuta, Soo. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, quer dizer… e-eu… não sei porque você está chateado, mas eu peço desculpas.

— Chateado? — Kyungsoo se virou, encarando-lhe com raiva. — Você quer saber? Eu é que não entendo também. Porque seria tão ruim você se apaixonar por mim? Tem tanto nojo de mim assim? É porque eu sou gay?

Chanyeol ficou horrorizado.

— Claro que não, Kyungsoo! Tá doido?

— Se eu fosse uma mulher você não estaria tão pirado assim.

Dessa vez, Chanyeol ficou quieto. Porque não era bem isso que lhe incomodava, mas sim o fato de que era extremamente estranho se sentir empolgado com aquilo. Já que se empolgar por ter uma imagem mental de Kyungsoo sendo um gostosão que salva a sua pele contra uma ameaça alienígena, poderia significar coisas que Park não queria entender.

— Me desculpe. — Chanyeol disse, realmente arrependido.

— Só… durma. E pronto. Amanhã tem o concerto e eu não quero acordar com olheiras.

— Não, não, Soo. Espera, vamos conversar. Quero saber se você me desculpa, em primeiro lugar. Eu sei que não deveria ter invadido a sua privacidade, e principalmente, deixado tudo isso me afetar do jeito que afetou. Não quero que isso comece a ser um empecilho entre a gente, e-

— Chanyeol… as vezes você consegue ser incrivelmente burro! — Do lhe interrompeu, achando ruim. Apontou o dedo para ele como se fosse começar uma guerra — Você andou como um cego durante todos esses anos, enquanto eu estive bem aqui.

— Do que… você está falando?

— Porra, Chanyeol, vou ter que soletrar? Eu gosto de você, né!

Chanyeol parou, encarando-lhe. Ele havia dito em voz alta, com todas as letras: _Eu gosto de você, né!_

— Gosta… do tipo… igual Chansoo?

Kyungsoo sorriu, pela primeira vez desde quando toda aquela discussão havia começado.

— Sim, como Chansoo. Eu… caí nesse mundo porque eu estava... carente. Eu fiquei interessado em imaginar como seria. Mas depois, acabei criando carinho pelo otp.

— Otp? — Chanyeol perguntou, não entendendo o que ele estava falando.

Kyungsoo deu de ombros, como se fosse fácil de explicar:

— Um casal que as pessoas gostam.

— Meu Deus. As pessoas realmente gostam da gente assim, né?

— Sim. — Kyungsoo respondeu, um tanto acanhado — E... eu também.

Naquele momento, Chanyeol apenas se sentou na cama. Olhou para o seu melhor amigo, aquele de quem ele realmente também havia amado durante todos aqueles anos, por todos os perrengues que passaram para alcançar a fama como um duo musical de folk, por todas aquelas fanfics que haviam lido naquele aparelho de majestosa tecnologia chamado Kindle. Não se parecia mais como a mesma pessoa de antes, porque realmente, muitas coisas haviam tomado um significado maior. Principalmente, por Kyungsoo ter insistido que Chanyeol fosse o seu primeiro beijo.

Parecia que a sua mente havia acabado de explodir, e que tudo o que já tinham vivido, tivesse agora outras cores. E que tudo estivesse repleto de Chansoo. O que resultou em Chanyeol fazendo uma coisa que nunca imaginou fazer: caminhou até Kyungsoo em poucas passadas, e o pegou pelos braços. Olhou no fundo dos seus olhos surpresos, e selou os lábios contra os dele, carnudos e suave, tão diferente do que ele estava acostumado.

Kyungsoo ficou paralisado, porque obviamente não estava esperando por algo como aquilo. Mas deixou que Chanyeol tomasse o controle, que naquele momento, já tinha ido para o espaço. Pois tudo o que a sua mente conseguia pensar, era que finalmente tinha feito Chansoo acontecer.

Foi um beijo suave, um tanto infantil, que haviam trocado ali. E quando Chanyeol se afastou, foi que percebeu também: não era só um cego para com os sentimentos do seu melhor amigo, mas com os seus próprios. Porque aquilo havia sido algo que nunca imaginou temer tanto, de tão forte que era sentir aquela emoção. Talvez, fosse realmente o amor verdadeiro que tanto insistiam que só Chansoo tinha.

— Por que fez isso? — Kyungsoo perguntou, visivelmente confuso com as atitudes do maior.

— Porque, Do Kyungsoo, eu também gosto do nosso Otp. — Chanyeol sorriu — E me precisou de um choque de fantasias para entender isso.

O baixinho sorriu, aquele sorriso que deixava Park Chanyeol completamente apaixonado. Um que abria como um coração, e se fechava pelos olhos de meia-lua, deixando as bochechas gordinhas em evidência.

— Eu não estava esperando por isso.

Chanyeol sorriu, tocando o rosto dele com os dedos calejados pelas cordas da guitarra. As mesmas cordas que ele tocava todas as noites, fielmente ao lado do seu Kyungsoo. E agora, gostaria de tocar também só para ele ouvir o quanto o coração de Chanyeol parecia tempestuoso, cheio de confusões. Mesmo que aquela que falava mais alto, ainda era o seu amor por Kyungsoo, vindo de todas as formas inimagináveis que já havia lido por ali, em meio as fanfics do casal.

— Eu também não estava esperando por isso, Kyungsoo. Mas… aqui estamos nós.

— Aqui estamos. — Kyungsoo respondeu, olhando para ele.

Era mesmo os olhos mais lindos que já tinha visto, e não negava isso para ninguém. Podia entender porque as pessoas achavam que os dois combinavam tanto assim, era porque era a mais pura verdade: os dois eram ótimos juntos. Bem melhor do que qualquer coisa que Chanyeol podia imaginar. Se pudesse dizer, imaginava porque Chansoo era tão famoso entre os fãs dos dois.

— Devemos anunciar para os outros que Chansoo é real, então?

Os olhos de Kyungsoo brilharam para a sua pergunta.

— Você… está falando sério? Quer fazer se tornar real?

— Se você quiser… posso até postar no instagram.

Kyungsoo riu, achando graça da sua audácia.

— Eles vão ficar malucos. Seria quase como a nossa própria fanfic.

Chanyeol olhou para ele, ponderando. Kyungsoo lhe olhou de volta, com um sorriso sacana.

Correram até o celular do maior, e abriu o instagram de Chanyeol na primeira tela. Ele vasculhou até abrir a câmera, e sorriu para o grandão que também sorria de volta para ele. Pareciam estar vivendo a mais perigosa das aventuras, até mais do que em “Entre dois Reinos”, a Chansoo com o universo alternativo de fantasia da realeza que Chanyeol havia achado muito bem escrita, por sinal.

Kyungsoo apontou a câmera para eles, sorrindo enquanto tiraram a foto. Chanyeol aproximou o rosto da bochecha dele deixando ali um selar. Era aquela foto mesmo que ambos iriam postar, uma que resumisse aquela loucura toda com um simples gesto.

O baixinho riu, postando a foto e entregando o celular para Chanyeol. Park não havia entendido porque ele achou tanta graça, quando viu o que estava escrito na legenda com letras capitais e em forma de hashtag: CHANSOO IS REAL.

— Você tem certeza que não quer apagar? — Kyungsoo lhe interrompeu, ainda com um pé atrás sobre a situação — Ainda podemos nos fingir de doidos, e falar que era brincadeira.

Chanyeol negou com um aceno.

— Não se pode fingir o que é real. — Ele riu — Você é o meu otp, Soo. E eu sinto muito que demorei tanto pra poder aceitar isso.

Kyungsoo sorriu, negando com um aceno.

— O importante é o agora. E que a minha estratégia funcionou.

Chanyeol ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso.

— Estratégia?

Kyungsoo concordou, como se tivesse ganho uma batalha.

— Quem você acha que deixou o Kindle dando sopa? Eu sabia que você precisava de um choque de realidade pra acordar e perceber que Chansoo era real bem antes do que você imaginava.

A boca de Chanyeol caiu, chocado por aquelas palavras. Tudo aquilo havia sido planejado? Não podia ser! Do Kyungsoo era mesmo um tremendo sacana!

— Eu não acredito, Do Kyungsoo.

— Pois pode acreditar. — ele disse, rindo enquanto se afastava — Chansoo is real, e você foi o último a saber.

Chanyeol sorriu, beijando-o novamente na bochecha.

— Ainda bem que os últimos serão os primeiros, então.

— Os primeiro a quê? — Kyungsoo lhe questionou.

— Já já você vai descobrir. — Chanyeol respondeu, enquanto lhe beijava mais uma última-primeira vez.

Park nunca havia imaginado que uma realidade se tornaria fantasia, só pra então se tornar realidade novamente. Mas sabia que se não fosse pela bendita _fanficagem_ , eles nunca teriam se encontrado no mesmo lugar: juntos, ligeiramente apaixonados, e com uma leve inclinação pra descobrir como seria fazer aquela coisa que os jovens gostavam de usar como gíria para limões.

Ai, os malditos limões!!


End file.
